Blood of the Eagle and Lion (Verdant Wind)/Script
=Introduction= Narration : Now in control of the Great Bridge of Myrddin, the Alliance army invades the Imperial territories. In response, the Imperial army garrisons soldiers at Fort Merceus. Before Battle Event: Cathedral,Daytime * Claude: All of that went about as well as it could have. Each lord has agreed to provide us with soldiers and supplies. * Judith: I'm impressed you were able to convince all of those scattered nobles to help us. I thought they would quarrel about how much support they should each provide. That's what they usually do. * Claude: Well, Count Gloucester took the initiative in taking on responsibilities. I presume that was because you spoke with him in advance, Lorenz? * Lorenz: I merely explained the situation at hand, then my father simply followed your lead, Claude. It was because you had the professor there to represent Lady Rhea. My father is a pious follower of the Church of Seiros. * Claude: I don't doubt it. I wasn't under the delusion that it was my personal charm that unified everyone. Thanks for that, by the way. I hope you don't feel like I used you... because I sort of used you. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Don't mention it. ** Choice 2: I'm not well pleased. * Claude: ** Response 1: I appreciate that. We don't have time to be picky about our methods. But be honest. You're having a hard time adjusting to your new role, aren't you? ** Response 2: I understand. You're having a hard time adjusting to your new role, aren't you? You weren't even a follower of Seiros to being with, and somehow you've ended up as a representative of the church. I realize that you might feel guilty about deceiving the believers for our cause... But this is just what the archbishop wanted, and she's the highest authority in the church. Besides, as wielder of the Sword of the Creator, it's undeniable that you're special. I think you should be more confident in yourself and use your position to the fullest. * Shamir: I have news. Our enemy is gathering troops at Fort Merceus. Their army is immense. Likely led by a renowned general. Or perhaps even... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Edelgard? ** Choice 2: The Flame Emperor? * Claude: ** Response 1: Well now, that would be interesting. If we can defeat the emperor, then the Empire will collapse. ** Response 2: Perhaps. But she's more than that now. She's the actual emperor. If we can defeat her, the Empire will collapse. * Judith: There's something else. An unidentified army has approached the Great Bridge of Myrddin. They passed through the Daphnel and Gloucester territories from the northwest with incredible speed. They're raising the banner of House Blaiddyd. Perhaps they are the remnants of the Faerghus royal family. From what we could tell, they posed no threat to the citizens of the Alliance, and so we refrained from engaging them in needless combat. * Claude: Maybe they hope to fight against the Empire to avenge their fallen prince. And what about the bridge itself? * Judith: Obviously we wouldn't let them pass without receiving envoys first. We thought they may try to force their way through. We considered firing warning arrows, but they left immediately, heading east. * Claude: Are they intending to use one of the bridges in Ordelia territory? * Judith: Most likely. But the Imperial army still controls those bridges. I can't imagine what they intend to do in the Empire, even if they do manage to break through... * Claude: I'm reluctant to ease up on our surveillance, but it would be difficult to track them there... For now, let's assume they're just troops belonging to the old Kingdom. In any case, we should proceed with caution. Soon, we'll be entering Empire territory ourselves. If our enemies are going to intercept us with an attack... It will probably be at Gronder Field... How fitting that it was the site of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion five years ago. =Base of Operations= Explore Annette (Cathedral) I wonder if we'll be OK… Catherine (Knight's Hall) Leave the search for Lady Rhea to us. * Catherine: Beyond the Great Bridge of Myrddin, it's all unfamiliar territory for us. We don't know where Lady Rhea is being held. We ought to investigate all potential locations thoroughly. The Knights of Seiros will handle the search. We'll report back if we learn anything. Claude (Second Floor) The ultimate victory will be ours. * Claude: We secured the win in our first skirmish, but the next battle is a different matter. The Empire will come after us with everything it's got. Even so, the ultimate victory will be ours. And I'm not just saying that! I've made ample preparations to ensure our victory. It's my rule to never leave victory to chance. You can't rely on the protection of the goddess. With your power and my schemes, I should be able to plot a direct course to victory. Cyril (Marketplace) Gotta keep this place clean... * Cyril: I gotta keep this place clean, and I mean properly clean, every day. Dust it, sweep it, everything. You never can tell when Lady Rhea might be back. Dorothea (Greenhouse) Sigh... * Dorothea: The Great Bridge of Myrddin was considerably better fortified than it was five years ago... The bridge was full of soldiers...and they all died. * (if Ferdinand was not recruited) ** Dorothea: And Ferdie was there. We killed Ferdie, Professor, he used to be our friend. Do you remember those days? Felix (Training Grounds) Don't die, OK? * Felix: So, the boar prince is dead. Decapitated, I hear. I haven't seen the severed head myself. Perhaps he's still alive and leading that army... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Would you be able to fight him? ** Choice 2: Don't get distracted. (Relationship up) * Felix: ** Response 1: Don't patronize me. If his head is still attached to his body, I'll remedy that without hesitation. ** Response 2: You're right. I can't let my emotions take hold. Either way, a major battle awaits us. Try not to die. I'll be annoyed if you did. Ferdinand (Officers Academy) We'd better brace ourselves. Flayn (Officers Academy) The Battle of the Eagle and Lion... * Flayn: The Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Has it truly been five years since then? Can you recall whether it was before or after I joined your class, Professor? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Before. ** Choice 2: After. (Relationship up) * Flayn: ** Response 1: That is not at all the case, Professor. Your memory serves you poorly. ** Response 2: I'm glad you have not forgotten. It was shortly after I joined your class - I remember it like it was yesterday. Hanneman (Training Grounds) I must see this through... * Hanneman: When undertaking research, the usual methods is to form a hypothesis, then test it with experiments. Those experiments reveal facts and falsehoods, yet sometimes, they also unveil an exception. You seem to be that exception when it comes to my Crest research. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Sorry about that. (Relationship up) ** Choice 2: I don't understand. * Hanneman: Worry not, Professor. Exceptions are what make my work interesting. Why don't the rules apply to you? I will find our eventually. I feel it is my destiny as a Crest scholar! Hilda (Dining Hall) Ah, the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. * Hilda: Claude was saying that our next battle might be in Gronder Field. Is that right? Reminds me of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. But of course, that was a very different time. When it was over, all three class heads complimented each other on their bravery. And then we had a party. But we can never go back to that, can we? Ignatz (Officers Academy) What an astounding structure! * Ignatz: Thanks to our victory, I've been able to study the Great Bridge of Myrddin at my leisure. And you know what? It's an astounding structure. So much history there. Imagine how much time and effort it must have taken to build something that big. Over water, no less! I hope that someday it will be opened up to the people of Fódlan - a historical site, rather than a military checkpoint. Ingrid (Stables) …'' Judith (Reception Hall) ''It's practically magic... * Judith: Since little Claude became their leader, the Alliance lords haven't been especially unified. Now, they're suddenly united for a common cause. As a result, the Empire hasn't been able to perform even one successful incursion... Rather, we're the ones who might get the jump on them. It's incredible. Magical, even. Maybe his strategic genius was simmering for those five years, and it returned to a full boil once you two were reunited. Or maybe he always knew he'd meet you again, and he was preparing for that this whole time... Leonie (Dormitory - 1F) Think we'll make it? * Leonie: We might see Edelgard herself leading the enemy in the next battle. If they're coming out of Fort Merceus, our troops might even clash on Gronder Field. And those other troops on the march - who knows what they'll do, or what side they'll take? Not sure how we're supposed to form a strategy with so many unknowns. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Don't worry. I can handle it. (Relationship up) ** Choice 2: As long as you're here, I'll be fine. * Leonie: ** Response 1: I don't know why you're so confident, but it does somehow make me feel better. ** Response 2: Hey, how come you only ever flatter me in times like these? What am I supposed to make of that? Anyways, we've come this far. Let's just keep putting one foot in front of the other and see how far we get. Lorenz (Dormitory - 2F) The Alliance is not a stable union. * Lorenz: House Gloucester has changed it's allegiance and joined the faction that is against the Empire. The Alliance will thus remain united. But thanks to this latest ploy, my father is more suspicious of Claude now than ever. If such a thing is possible. Ordinarily, I might credit his helpful posture towards us to his devout faith in the Church of Seiros. But it is clear to me now that this is nothing more than a shrewd calculation on his part. He is only thinking of his position. We are in the clear for now, but please bear in mind that the Alliance is never an entirely stable union. Lysithea (Cathedral) I feel uneasy. Manuela (Second Floor) I hear the next battle will be a big one... * Manuela: I hear the next battle could be a big one, is that true? I miss the old days when, if someone got hurt, we'd rush them to the infirmary, and make them well... But on the battlefield, there's not enough time to help. People die. Professor, don't be one of those! Marianne (Cathedral) I heard something... * Marianne: Um, I heard that some unidentified troops have appeared, but... Apparently they were flying the flag of the Faerghus royal family... Do you think it was Dimitri's ghost? His country was taken before he ever wore the crown. Surely he must regret that... Mercedes (Dining Hall) I'm starting to get a little nervous... * Mercedes: So, we're finally going to set foot in the Empire...I'm starting to get a little nervous. * (if Ferdinand was not recruited) ** Mercedes: We already fought Ferdinand at the Great Bridge of Myrddin, but... * Mercedes: I guess there's a good chance we'll be fighting more old friends from here on out. Raphael (Entrance Hall) The worst thing about war... * Raphael: I gotta say, it's tough to keep the fighting spirit alive when you recognize your enemies on the battlefield. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Everyone gets that feeling. (Relationship up) ** Choice 2: You can run away if you want. * Raphael: ** Response 1: So you can't avoid it, huh? How did everything get so messed up? ** Response 2: Hey, come on! Even I know we can't do that! Just because we're fighting someone doesn't mean we gotta hate 'em! That's probably the worst thing about war. Win or lose, I still get a bad taste in my mouth. Seteth (Second Floor) I hope we find some clue... * Seteth: Each time we press forward, our search for Rhea broadens to a wider area. I certainly hope we will find at least some clue, but I do suspect I already know where she is. If I am right, and she is in the Imperial capital, then we cannot save her until we topple the Empire. Shamir (Marketplace) It's becoming more of a risk. * Shamir: Reconnaissance is becoming more of a risk the deeper we move into enemy territory. If I don't come back, assume I'm dead. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I know you won't get caught. ** Choice 2: Understood. (Relationship up) * Shamir: ** Response 1: I'm glad you think so highly of me, but we have to be realistic. ** Response 2: Good. We have to be realistic. Don't waste your energy worrying about me. Sylvain (First Floor) Looks like it’s gonna be a big fight… Gatekeeper (Marketplace) Gronder Field, eh? * Gatekeeper: Greetings, Professor! Nothing to report! I hear we're sending troops to Gronder Field next. Is that what's what? That whole area is in the territory of House Bergliez. It's famous as the main granary of Fódlan. If we could capture it, we probably wouldn't have to worry about food anymore! Bread for all! Knight of Seiros (Reception Hall) I'm really feeling the tension now... * Knight of Seiros: So, we're finally moving into enemy territory... We can expect the war to get even more intense from here on out. I'm really feeling the tension now. I have almost no experience with battles of this scale. Professor... I'll be grateful for your leadership on the battlefield. I know I can trust you! Alliance Knight (Cardinal's Room) A mysterious military force... * Alliance Knight: If this mysterious force if the remnants of the Kingdom, you'd think there would have been the possibility of a united front. But from what I've heard, that's going to be difficult. Their behaviour is very erratic. If they're clamoring for revenge and death, and it's probably better if we have nothing to do with them. Soldier (Dining Hall) I can't believe it! * Soldier: I can hardly believe we're crossing the borders of the Empire to battle their army. I never thought I'd see the day. You'd never guess from the calm looks on everyone's faces, though... I mean, we're probably all gonna die, let's be honest. If you don't mind me saying, you don't look like you're in the middle of a crisis either. Oh, um... Perhaps that was a little rude of me. Hm, actually, it's the Great Tree Moon now, isn't it? Not that anyone's in much of a mood to celebrate the new year, of course. Soldier (Dormitory - 1F) What happened to me? * Soldier: I'm a graduate of the Golden Deer House, but that was a little before your time, Professor. We won the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Of course, we mostly have Holst to thank for that. And now, he's the greatest general in the Alliance. I didn't do so great in comparison... Soldier (Stable) Where Edelgard goes, Hubert follows. * Soldier: Edelgard's presence suggests that Hubert is around too. He is Minister of the Imperial Household, after all. He's been around Edelgard since they were children. I suppose he must be pretty happy with his current position. Merchant (Marketplace) Trade is a lot easier these days. * Merchant: Since you secured the Great Bridge of Myrddin, trade got a lot easier within the Empire. Nevertheless, profits are rather thin, compared to how it was five years ago. You can't be much of a trader unless you're prepared to traverse the whole of Fódlan... Quests Supply Run : Bulletin Board :* Hilda: We need more resources around here. Please help! : View Quest :* :' : Quest Complete :* ': Worried Warrior : Bulletin Board :* Soldier: Do you know of anything I can use to calm my nerves? : View Quest :* Soldier: Whenever I think about the next battle, my knees won't stop shaking. I'm scared of getting hurt, or worse... Is there a medicinal herb I can use to calm my nerves? : Quest Complete :* Soldier: It really calms you down if you make a tea out of it. Ah, even the smell is soothing! Thank you so much. Now I feel like I can fight again. =Mission= To War at Gronder : At Gronder Field, where the Battle of the Eagle and Lion was once held, the house leaders of five years ago have a faithful reunion... but this time, the contest between the Empire, the Kingdom, and the Alliance is no mock battle. * Suggested Level: 33 * Victory Conditions: Defeat all enemy commanders. * Defeat Conditions: ** (Casual Mode) All of your units fall in battle. ** (Classic Mode) Claude or Byleth fall in battle. Before Battle Event: Battlefield Gronder Field (Empire Territory) Daytime On the World Map Departing from the Great Bridge of Myrddin, the Alliance army marches south towards Enbarr, the Imperial Capital. An unknown military force begins their advance under the banner of the Kingdom, the Imperial army dispatches forces from Fort Merceus with the intention of interrupting them. The curtain is rising on a conflict between the three armies, which will come to be known as the Battle at Gronder, held on the same plains that witnessed the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Movie: Rematch (Just like in the mock battle five years ago, an eagle flies overhead and lets out a cry. However, the music is much more dramatic this time when the Imperial soldiers step forth. The masked mages charge up fireballs and launch them towards the Kingdom and Alliance armies. Soldiers from both armies are hit and yell in pain from the impact of the fireballs. Amidst the flames, Dimitri is shown with his Relic on his shoulder, unfazed by the attack. He points his Relic at the opposing armies and glares at them as he speaks.) * Dimitri: Know that I will tear your heads from your shoulders. The dead must have their tribute. (On the Alliance side, Claude steps forth and groans at the sight of the flames and his soldiers who had fallen.) * Claude: As big class reunions go...this one's gotta be the worst in history. (Having made the first move, Edelgard steps forward and gives a brief speech to the opposing armies. She looks down in regret as she finishes her second sentence.) * Edelgard: Years ago, we fought here as classmates. But not today. (Her soldiers draw their swords and bows. Byleth whips out the Sublime Creator Sword. Dimitri looks up and prepares to give his army the order to move out.) * Dimitri: Kill every last one of them! (He brandishes his Relic and charges onward, with his soldiers following him. Claude gives the signal for his army to move, and he lets out a war cry as he charges forward, with his Relic at the ready. Edelgard looks up, ready to meet the opposing armies' advances.) * Edelgard: And so we fight on. (The camera zooms out, and her soldiers charge forth. A faraway view of Gronder Field is shown, with flames from each of the three armies, and the soldiers can be seen moving towards the center. The scene fades out and the track Between Heaven and Earth plays, a significantly more intense remix of Blue Skies and a Battle.) During Battle (Movie: Rematch plays) Start of first Enemy Turn When your unit arrives at central hill Start of Enemy Turn after your units reach the central hill Start of Enemy Turn if you attack the Kingdom army before reaching the central hill * Hubert: How kind of our enemies to fight one another. And open flanks as well? Generous. * Dimitri: If they're going to stand in our way, they must die. Smash them to pieces! It is time. Someone, take the central hill! After Petra/Imperial General has been defeated Start of Enemy Turn after the fire has been lit on the central hill When both Edelgard and Dimitri are defeated Bernadetta Vs. Byleth Vs. anyone else When defeated Petra Vs. anyone When defeated Hubert Vs. anyone When defeated Edelgard Vs. Byleth Vs. Claude Vs. anyone else When defeated Felix Vs. anyone When defeated Ingrid Vs. anyone When defeated Sylvain Vs. anyone When defeated Mercedes Vs. anyone When defeated Dedue Vs. anyone When defeated Dimitri Vs. Byleth Vs. Claude Vs. anyone else When defeated After Battle Event: Battle Fallout (Elsewhere in Gronder Field) Event: Mysterious Figures Great Bridge of Myrddin Evening Event: War Council: Great Tree Moon Daytime Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts